<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jet Black Hearts 4.11: Kate Carter by voleuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999705">Jet Black Hearts 4.11: Kate Carter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse'>voleuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Kate_Carter">Kate</a> hoped there was an upper limit on trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jet Black Hearts [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jet Black Hearts 4.11: Kate Carter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 4.11, "Family Remains."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate used to love snuggling with Buster. After...everything, they got a new dog, but she couldn't bear it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Thing was, they couldn't afford a new place, not even with Uncle Ted's life insurance. She heard her parents arguing about it at night, though they both came to the same conclusion.<p>Kate fixed up her new bedroom exactly how she wanted, but she never slept in it. It was a month before her mom figured out she was sneaking into the living room after midnight to sleep on the sofa.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>One time, at breakfast, Danny asked their dad what it felt like to kill that girl.<p>At dinner, Mom told them Dad had gone on a work trip and not to worry about it. He didn't come back for a week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>